To Change or Not To Change
by hiei625
Summary: Joey was just your average shy quiet girl, who hid herself from the world. She came from a rough past and lets no one get close too her. When she meets a group of spirit detective will she be able to trust again or just build an even fiercer shield.
1. The Beginning

AN: hey this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what I can do to make this a better story. The beginning is a bit slow but it will get better just give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I think this is common sense but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any on its characters.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Four guys were just hanging around a bench at the park. The first one was average height with smooth gelled back hair, and big charcoal brown eyes. The next was much taller and had bright orange hair and small black eyes. The one next to him had flaming red hair and vibrant green eyes. The final person was on the shorter side and had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle.

They were all sitting and talking when the Mozart piano song came ringing from the guy with gelled hair's pocket.

He sighed knowing what was about to happen. He pulled a purple communicator out and a small baby's face appeared on the screen.

"what do you want now pacifier breath" he asked uninterestedly. "Yuske how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" the baby said with an anime vein appearing on his head. "chill already why are you bugging me, I have the day off remember."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut it short. Is anyone else there?" He asked. "yes, were here" the one with red hair answered for the other two. "good I have a new mission for you." An audible groan could be heard in the background. "what is it now; we just finished saving the world again yesterday."

"shut up and stop complaining Yuske" Koenma snapped.

He then regained his composure and continued. "there have been various spikes of energy coming from your area, we not sure who or what they are, so I need all four of you to keep your eyes and ears open. If you find the source of energy you are to bring them to me immediately. Then energy readings so far have been very powerful they reach A class if not higher. And if you can try to find this strange energy before the end of next week, the soon you find and capture them the sooner you mission will be done. Is that understood?"

"yes we got it" Yuske said tiredly "anything else?" "nope that's it" and with that Koenma disappeared off the screen.

Yuske then got up and stretched. "yo Kurama" he asked the one with red hair "have you been sensing any weird energy vibes lately."

"no actually I haven't, how bout you Hiei" he said looking at the short one with gravity defying hair. "hn. There's been nothing."

Then the one with orange hair spoke up "you mean none of you guys have been sensing it." Yuske looked back at him "you mean Kuwabara can sense it and you two cant" he then began laughing "to think the village idiot has outsmarted to demons" he was silenced with Hiei's katana being drawn and aimed at his throat. "shut up detective."

He then smirked "that is if you value your voice box" Yuske threw his arms up in defense "I'm shutting up" Hiei "Hn" and then resumed his place

"Kuwabara, have you been able to sense where or who this energy is coming from" Kurama asked "no all I know is that its around here somewhere." "well should all keep a look out at school tomorrow? And yes Yuske that means you actually have to go to school." Kurama said before Yuske could argue.

"so do we wanna meet back here tomorrow to see if anyone found anything?" Yuske asked "yeah same time tomorrow" Kurama said. "now I have to get going I promised Shiori I'd help her made dinner tonight." He said heading back towards his house. "yeah I gotta go to Shizuru made me promise to be home on time tonight" he said heading back to his house. "hn" was all Hiei said before jumping into the tree and then disappearing. "guess I'm on my own said Yuske heading back to his house.

Joey's House:

"you stupid bitch" yelled a woman slapping her foster daughter hard across the face. "where were you? Do you know how much trouble? Your little disappearing act could have caused us." She began punching the girl anywhere and everywhere. Finally the girl had enough and shoved the woman back "stop. sorry but I got held up at swim practice the coach need to talk to me. And I was only five frigin minutes late." The woman's eyes then took a cold eerie glow to them, she smirked evilly "Joey do you know what your father will do when he hears you been talking back to me." The girl called Joey then turned extremely pale, and all she could do was pray her father would not be home anytime soon, but luck just was not on her side. At the moment the door opened an in walked a tall muscular man. "I'm home" he called walking into the kitchen, and then saw the position Joey and her mother were in. "what did you do now bitch" he asked coldly looking at Joey. "she decided to come home late, and then had the nerve to talk back to me" the mother replied smirking. His face darkened "really, you know what this means" he said smiling at Joey. She was in for it now. Her father then grabbed one of the kitchen knives, he first started out by punching her stomach over and over, and her parents knew that if any of the coaches on the team caught sight she might reveal their secret. "after her entire stomach was black and blue he took the knife and dragged it from her rib cage to her hip leaving a trail of blood behind he continued this with several more cuts, before dropping the knife and then beating her again, when he was done he sent one final kick to her stomach and sent her upstairs so she climbed wearily up the stairs cleaned the cuts and then collapsed onto her bed. Dreading what tomorrow would bring.

AN: that's my first chapter ill be updating about once a week and the longest ill go with updating will be two weeks, if it'll be that long ill leave a message.


	2. School Again

**AN: hey it's me again and I made it within my one week promise. I'm sorry it's taking so long to post but I'm still getting used to the whole story writing thing. Anyway onwards with the story. Here chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any on its characters.**

Chapter 2: School Again

Joey woke up extremely early the next morning, hoping to get out of the house before her parents woke up. She also had swim practice and knew it was gonna hurt like hell to swim with all the bruises she had from the night before. Silently she tiptoed down the steps, grabbed her bag and then headed off to school. She got there with out too much trouble and then headed into the girls locker room to change before she had to swim. As she predicted practice did quite a number on her already sore body, by the end she already wanted to go home, well on second though maybe just go to the park and sleep for a little while.

Today was the day she hated most out of the week; it's when she had her toughest classes and teachers first. Slowly she made her way towards her geometry class. She walked in and took her normal seat in the back of the class, she hated talking to people she was always afraid they would betray her just like everybody else did.

"Morning class" said her least favorite teacher Mrs. Mencina. "We have a new student who has been transferred into this class, I would appreciate it, if you would all do your very best to make his feel welcome." She then opened the door and in walked who else but Kurama. "Class this is our new student Shuuichi Minamino. He has transferred here from Meyiou High, and will be spending the rest of his high school with us. I'm sure you will all have a chance to get better acquainted after this class, but now we must begin what your actually here for school." "Oh, an Ms. Celina, you will be responsible for showing around our new student today" the teacher said with a fake cheerful smile.

Joey bit back a groan as she heard she would be showing the new kid around school. As said earlier she is definitely not a people person.

"Mr. Minamino please have a seat next to Ms. Celina. Ms. Celina would you please raise your hand."

Joey let out a deep sigh and then barely raised her hand. Shuuichi then walked over to her and sat down in the only chair next to her. "Hello" he said kindly. "Hi" she responded in a bored tone.

"Okay class please turn to page 385." And so the class went on. Unfortunately before the end of class Joey had managed to get a detention. For what well not even the author knows, but the teacher hates her so she got a detention.

"Let me see your schedule." She asked as soon as the bell signaled class was over. 'I might as well play good tour guide, if I don't I might get a Saturday detention and wouldn't that make this day so much better.'

Kurama then showed her his schedule, and low and behold they had the exact same schedule. 'Lucky me, he has all the same classes, and with my luck hell probably sit next to me in all of them.' "You have the same schedule as me so just follow me around all day, and you'll learn pretty fast where all of your classes are."

Kurama smiled and nodded then followed her to her next classes. "Sorry about the detention." He said as they were walking into their next class.

Not wanting to seem friendly towards him she just turned and headed to her seat.

Kurama's POV:

'I wonder why she's so mean; I mean did I do something to offend her. She won't even answer my questions. And what was with that teacher giving her a detention she didn't even do anything. Ill find out soon enough. I hope.'

"Class please welcome Mr. Suuichi Minamino. Mr. Minamino would please take a seat by Ms. Celina. Ms. Celina please let Suuichi know who you are."

'As if she doesn't already know me' he thought with a sigh heading over to her seat. 'I might as well try to start up a conversation again.' "Why do you sit in the back of all of your classes?"

Joey's POV:

'Oh why is he talking to me again, well to avoid detention might as well answer? "I like the back" 'no one said it had to be a complicated answer.'

Kurama: "why do you like sitting in the back"

'Not again' "I sit in the back because it helps me avoid talking to people, who don't get the hint that maybe I just don't want to talk" she said coldly.

Kurama then had a hurt look on his face (his pov again, but I don't feel like dedicating another thing so yeah. Any who) 'what in the world is her problem, all I did was ask her a question, it's not even a personal question, talk about quiet'

End of School: Joey's POV

"thank god, that over now off to practice I go' she said before heading towards the locker room, but not before walking into someone. 'What now' I looked up to see two beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me. 'What am I saying, stupid thought, stupid thoughts' "sorry" I mumbled before running at a full out sprint to the pool. As I was swimming all I could think about was those two eyes. 'What the hell am I thinking I don't like him, hell I don't like anyone, but he I sweet and trying to be my friend (angel on the left shoulder). But you shouldn't trust him no one has ever helped you all you need is your self friend will only hurt you. (devil on the right shoulder). 'I cannot believe I'm relying on angel and devil shoulder people I've lost my mind.' As soon as practice was over she headed back inside to complete her detention before heading home.

'please say their asleep, I really don't have the energy to deal with them right now' as soon as opened the door and stepped in she was met with an extremely hard punch to the ribs. "how dare you. Your teacher Mrs. Mencina called and told us you received a detention for disrespectful and disruptive behavior. We told her not to worry we would fix that." A sick smile then fell on his lips.

'oh no please' Joey didn't make a sound as her dad continue beating her; he didn't stop until she was completely unconscious. "now you are not to come home with any more detention, I don't even know why we took your worthless hide in at first anyway" with that he stormed up to his room.

Around three o'clock in the morning Joey woke up exactly where her dad had left her, and climbed her way up to her room before collapsing on the bed to catch up on whatever sleep she had left.

**AN: hey that's chapter two sorry its so short I kind of put it up fast, please Read and Review, I haven't gotten any reviews yet. I need people to tell me what they think and how I can make it better. **


	3. Hiei is Going to What!

**AN: Hey guess who. Yeah well anyway this chapters probably gonna be on the shorter side, and because of that I am going to try and have another chapter posted by Wednesday. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any on its characters.**

Chapter 3: Hiei's What!

Kurama's POV: The End of School

I was thinking about what an interesting first day I had, and trying to figure out a little more about the girl. When I ran into someone and low and behold it was her. I was about to apologize when she mumbled a quick sorry before sprinting away. My thoughts were still lingering on her as I made my way over to Yuske's house. Koenma probably wanted to update us a little more on the mission he had given us. How were they going to find the source of energy in such a huge city?

When he finally reached Yuske's house he knocked politely before opening "hey Yuske" he said sitting across from him. Kuwabara was already there and looking just plain bored out of his mind. 'I wonder where Hiei is'. As I was thinking this there was gust of wind and a black blur 'speak of the devil'. Hiei was not leaning against the wall with his eyes closed looking none to pleased.

Yuske groaned "what the hell is taking pacifier breath so long. I do have better place to be." "Stop your whining detective, you think I really care to be here either" Yuske then closed his mouth if there's one person you don't wanna talk back to that's Hiei.

After another ten minutes had passed Koenma finally appeared, "What to you so long pacifier breath," Yuske snapped irritably. "Yuske how many times to I have to tell you not to call me that." Koenma said tiredly.

"Through some research we were able to locate where most of the energy is coming from," "Kurama spirit world has reason to believe then energy is coming from you high school. To help speed up the process of catching the demon Hiei will now be attending school as well"

This gained snorts of laughter from Yuske and Kuwabara, and a slight chuckle from Kurama. Hiei was glaring at Koenma with deadly stare. If looks could kill Koenma would be dead already. Koenma pulled at his collar nervously "now Hiei I know you really don't want to but it's important. Your jagan eye will be very helpful in pinpointing the location. If you refuse to do so I will have to send your sister back to demon world. Is that understood?" Hiei's glare then increased by ten fold, no one messes with his family. "Hn."

"Okay so now that's settled is there any question you all have." Seeing none the spirit prince disappeared.

The boys then all shared uneasy glances with each other. "Hiei..." Yuske began "you know if you have to go to school. There is no way they're gonna lets you take that sword with you." "hn. I'd like to see them try and take it away."

"Hiei be reasonable if you get expelled that will ruin Koenma's plan, and your sister may be sent back to demon world. The other thing you need to know is you are no allowed to kill anyone, no matter what they do, you have to keep your cool and just try and ignore them." I said trying to remind him.

"Hiei not fight that'll happen when hell freezes over" Kuwabara said. Hiei unsheathed his sword and had it at Kuwabara's throat, "see what I tell you" Kuwabara said. Hiei then pressed the katana closer to his throat. "I would not suggest you try my patience any farther ningen" Hiei said coldly.

Hiei and I then left partly so I could prepare Hiei for high school and partly so Kuwabara lived to see tomorrow. I then went on to explain everything that happens in high school, and about how kids may try his patience. Needless to see Hiei was not looking forward to his first day of school.

**AN: Okly Dokly people there's chapter 3 once again I'm sorry its short but ill try and post an extra chapter this week. Also if I don't get any reviews by the next chapter I'm gonna stop posting. No point if no ones reading right. Yeah so anyway. Please Read & Review. **


	4. Hiei's First Day

**AN: I kept my promise and had this chapter done by Wednesday. I'm really not sure where this stories going to go from here, so I can't really say what's in store for the next chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any on its characters.**

Chapter 4: Hiei's First Day

The first day of school for Hiei had finally arrived and needless to say he was not happy about it. By time he had reached the front door he had to refrain from punching almost fifteen people. 'How does Kurama put up with these bakas' Hiei thought before entering the building? He then headed to the office and picked up his schedule which was exactly the same as Kurama's. He walked to his first class which happened to Mrs. Mencina's.

"Attention class we have another new student joining us today. His name is Hiei Jangashi. Ms. Celina would you please show Hiei around the school today," she said smiling evilly "or I might have to make another phone call to your parents."

At hearing this Joey immediately straightened up, she knew there was no way she could take another beating like last night. "Yes. Mrs. Mencina"

"Mr. Jangashi please take a seat in front of Ms. Celina" Hiei then went to sit in front of her and was surprised when he was not talking to her. 'hadn't Kurama warned him girls here never stopped talking?'

After the period ended Joey walked up to him "since you have the same schedule just follow me and if you have any questions just don't ask" she said before walking to her next period. With Kurama and Hiei trailing behind her.

Hiei then telepathically began a conversation with Kurama What is that onna's problem Kurama: not a clue, she was the same way with me yesterday, she doesn't talk all I know about her so far is she like being away from people, I think you and her would get along rather well Hiei: Hn. I do not get along with anyone. Especially not baka onnas

As if she had heard him Joey turned around and coldly stared at Hiei before entering the classroom and taking up her usual seat in the back with Kurama next to her and Hiei in front of her. The class was going smoothly until the teacher announced they would be working on a group project with three people and the groups would be assigned. As luck would have it Joey got assigned Hiei and Kurama for partners. They would be working on a research paper, a power point project, and a movie.

Needless to say none of the three were looking forward to this project. Joey hated the idea of having to work with other people. Hiei hated the idea of having to do work, and Kurama was worried about how he was going to get his group to work on the project considering two of them hardly spoke at all. The project was due in three weeks which meant they would have to start meeting soon.

Joey had already figured part of it out "You two do the power point part all do the research paper, and you can figure out how to do the movie cause there is no way in hell I'm doing it." Kurama was so surprised that he didn't have time to argue seeing how it was their last class.

Joey's POV:

'Thank god that's taken care of. Where do teacher get off assigning group projects, and with a movie too, but there is no way I'd ever agree to do it.'

Kurama's POV:

"Hiei what did you think it wasn't as bad as it could have been right." Hiei then glared. 'Ok I guess maybe he doesn't quite agree with me. I wonder why she won't even attempt to work. I've already reached the conclusion that her social skills are as good as Hiei's, but she needs the grade too.' "What do you think are the chances of her actually agreeing to work in the movie" Hiei gave me a look like I was crazy "about as good as your chances of getting me to work on it." 'I'll just have to try and convince her tomorrow.'

**AN: Alright people there's Chapter 4. I'll do the next chapter because I got a review. FINALLY! Before I post chapter 6 though I want at least five reviews. No offense people but that's not all that many five reviews. So yeah I'll put chapter five up, but after that I need five reviews. **


	5. A Change

**AN: Thank you all of you guys who reviewed it's nice to know my story is actually being read. Just like I promised here's Chapter 5. Kurama and Hiei may be a little OOC, but I tried to keep as close as possible to their original characters. I have absolutely no clue what's in store for this chapter I decided just to write what I felt like typing hence how this chapter came to be. Without any further delay here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already and would have made a lot of money, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5: A Change

Kurama's POV:

The next day had arrived and class had begun. The teacher had assigned them time in class to get with their group and decide when and where they would be working. I was not ready to face his nearly impossible mission, convincing both Hiei and Joey to agree to work on the movie. 'Hiei should be easy enough to convince but Joey… this is going to be a long day.

'Might as well try asking nicely first.' "Will you two please cooperate and help work on the movie" I was answered with two death glares, 'it's scary how similar those two can be. Its time to bring in the threats.' Hiei either you agree to work on this and help me to convince Joey or someone might finally find their long lost brother Hiei let out an annoyed growl and increased his death glare by ten. Hn. Baka Kitsune. Fine Whatever 'one down one to go. She's gonna be a lot tougher Hiei I was able to blackmail, but Joey…' "Joey will you please agree to work on the project with us" she didn't even bother looking at me. "Joey this is supposed to be a group effort, isn't Mrs. Mencina already on your case enough, it wouldn't be wise to not do this part of the assignment." She then gave him a look that he had never seen before it wasn't cold, it actually showed genuine fear. 'I think I struck a nerve'

Joey's POV:

'There's no way I can afford another phone call home. I cannot believe I'm gonna have to agree to do this.' "Fine," I said now glaring at him again. "Where and when are we gonna meet to do this project, and is he" I said looking towards Hiei "working with us too." "Hn." "You know that isn't a real response if I have to work with you there's no way you can answer every question I ask with Hn all the time" "and what are you going to do about it onna" "I just did" I said smirking triumphantly 'I cannot be beat' his glare became even more deadly if possible. "Onna do not try my patience" he said gritting his teeth "I would not try calling me onna again" 'who the hell does he think he is… the nerve calling me onna I have a name' Hiei then smirked "what are you gonna do about it onna?" "you don't wanna know…shorty"

Kurama's POV:

'Now she's done it, as amusing as this would be, she could get hurt considering Hiei is a demon after all' "what did you see" growled Hiei "you heard me shorty" she replied laying delicate stress on the word. Before I could even move Hiei had his hand around her throat "Let me go, you have till the count of three" she replied still keeping her cool. 'wow this is a first; she doesn't seem the least bit phased by him. Well anyway time to step in' I grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled it off her throat remember what Koenma told you Hiei then let out an annoyed sigh before sitting down again. "so where are we meeting" she asked. "How about my house Friday right after school." "works for me, anything we should bring" 'odd. She's said more to me in the last ten minutes then she's said since I met her.' "nope we should have everything"

AN: alright I'm fast forwarding it to Friday we were at Wednesday so I'm speaking the rest of the day and Thursday.

Kurama's POV:

'I wonder where she could be, Hiei's already here… but then again he does have demon speed, but she's over and hour late, I wonder if something happened.' Hiei then quickly stood up and let out annoyed growl "I'm tired of waiting, I'm going to get her and bring her here we've given her long enough" "wait up I'll come with you" so we set off down the street heading to the school thinking maybe she got caught up with one of the teachers or something. She gets even more detentions then Yuske. We were about ten blocks away from the school when we heard some fighting and a very familiar voice.

Joey's POV:

'Do these idiots not realize I have better things to do then to fight their sorry hides?' 'Yow! Dammit that was just starting to heal' one of the guys she was facing had just broken her rib again. 'as if I don't have enough bruises.' I froze as the guys all pulled out pocket knives 'wonderful, when I thought my day couldn't get any better. Keep cool a bluff never hurt either.' "I would suggest you step away from me now and put away those little toys. You attempt to use them on me and you will be very sorry." This only gained a laugh out of all the guys 'damn' I backed up and was soon up against a wall 'cornered like a fox. shoot.' The guys all took a step forward when out of no where came Suichhi and Hiei. "I suggest you leave her alone." Suichhi said coldly. The guys made no motion to step back "I will not ask again" the guys all turned towards him "and what are you gonna do about it? Get them" the leader shouted pointing towards Hiei and Suichhi.

In the blink of an eye all of them were laying on the ground out cold "we did warn them" Suichhi said before turning to me. "Joey are you all right" 'what was I gonna say. OMG. I think I actually like him. No what am I saying I don't like anyone, but he did just protect me. AHHHH! Stupid girl emotions' "fine" 'nice going genius you couldn't think of anything better to say. Suicchi then took a step towards me and looked me over "it looks like they did quite a number on you, he said gently brushing my hair out of the way to reveal a dark purple bruise on my cheek. "c'mon lets go back to my house and ill bandage up and we can decide what were going to do with the movie." 'not wanting to argue I silently followed them back to his house.

He opened the door and let me go inside first "take a seat on the couch I'll be back in a minute with the first aid kit." He then disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen and left me with just Hiei, he was sitting on the window sill just staring out into space. When Kurama returned surprisingly enough Hiei turned around and came to inspect what Kurama was doing. He placed some ice of my cheek and then places a band aid on the cuts along my arms. He then gently began pressing on each of my ribs which made me jump a foot in the air "sorry I'm just checking to see if any of them are broken are cracked" I didn't respond which I guess he took as an ok to continue. I winced as he began pressing on several off the ribs my father had broken earlier this week. He immediately looked up at me, when he realized they were broken. Worry was clearly inside his beautiful green eyes 'ahh not that though again. I don't like anybody I don't need anybody, but him and Hiei still protected me even after I've been so cold.'

"could you lie down on your back so I can bandage those up? You have several broken ribs" I lied down without much of a protest, partly because it was hurting, but mostly because of the glare Hiei was giving me which pretty much said 'don't argue, and after what happened in the alleyway. I'm not taking any unnecessary chances.' Kurama then gently lifted my shirt so I was just above my rib cage (AN: How else is he gonna bandage it? Also I know I keep referring to him as Kurama and Suichhi when in Joey's POV Joey doesn't know that Suichhi's real name is Kurama, but it's a whole lot easier to type so that's what I'm sticking with) and both his and Hiei's eyes darkened when they saw all the bruises and scars their. 'Shit. I forgot about those how the hell am I going to explain' "Where did you get all these" Kurama asked all gentleness gone from his voice "some of these are old scars there's no way those thugs could've given them to you." 'ahh what am I going to say.' Hiei then spoke up "we want the truth onna not some lie, and trust me I will no if you are lying." "It's none of you business" I said attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kurama. "Please tell us we only want to help you"

'This is the weirdest feeling ever I actually think I can trust them, well what's one more betrayal, if it turns out I can trust them all the better for me right. Oh I sure hope I'm making the right call' "lets just say me and certain people don't get along" "you and what certain people" said Hiei his look clearly said 'I want answers and I want them now' "my parents" I said in a barely audible tone. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise "what!" "my parents, mainly my father" I said keeping my gaze on the ceiling not wanting to look into their eyes. "how long" kurama asked softly "since I went to live with them, which was when I was about five." I replied monotonously. Hiei then gave me a look I would have never expected it was a look of anger, sympathy, and understanding. 'I wonder if he dealt with the same thing.'

Kurama then offered for me to come and stay with him and his mother for a while "it's a lot better than living with them, please" the tone in his voice made me give in 'I guess I do like him' I thought 'this day is getting better no more living with them, actually finding friends I can trust, and on top of that maybe some of these scars will begin to heal' I then closed my eyes and lets Kurama finish wrapping my stomach "we can work on the project tomorrow. You've had a long day why don't I show you where you'll be staying and maybe you can take a nap or something. Kurama the led me up the stairs to a beautiful room with pale yellow walls, and flowers all around. "well move these out so you can have more space to yourself" "no need I kind of liked them. "thank you for letting me stay here" he then returned my thanks with a beautiful smile. I laid down and began thinking some things over. Who would have ever thought someone would be able to break down my barrier, but I think I actually like this change. I'm finally becoming the person I always wanted to be.

**AN: Okay people there's chapter five I was so happy that I finally got some review that I decided to post this up a day early and make this chapter really long especially after how short the last two chapter have been. I'll post chapter six up by next week since I got five reviews, but before I post chapter seven up with want fifteen reviews. I mean this is turning out to be longer than I expected which is a good thing, but I want people to tell me what they think and tell me how I can make the story better. **


	6. Discovery

**AN: Hey, it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I really just had no idea where I wanted the story to go from where I ended last chapter. This is also another chapter which I started writing and just kept going. Some of the character might be a little OOC but hey it can't always be write on target right? Well anyway here chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already and would have made a lot of money, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6: Discovery

Meanwhile down in the living room, both Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the couch contemplating what he was gonna do, his mom would let her stay for a little while, but not forever, not to mention there was no way she would ever be able to return home. Kurama was the first to speak up "some of those scars looked extremely serious, and I counted at least seven broken ribs. When she was walking home she showed it hurt a little bit to walk, but nothing immense, most humans would have blacked out. Hiei gave him a look that pretty much meant 'what the hell are you talking about' "so you think she's a human" "hn" "well use your jagan shouldn't you be able to tell."

Hiei sighed but did as he had been told and removed the bandana from his Jagan before focusing in on the room Joey was in. "well" Kurama said hoping he was wrong. Hiei's face then took on a look of shock for a split second "she's the one" "WHAT?" "Keep your voice down fox" Hiei growled before continuing "she's the one Koenma sent us to find." "You can't be serious" Kurama said disbelievingly. "Do I look like the type to joke fox?" Hiei said glaring at him. They both then leaned back on the couch to think about what that would mean for her, before the phone rung startling both of them. Kurama then picked up the phone "hello" he said wondering who the hell would be calling on a Friday evening.

"Hey Kurama, its Yuske" "What is it" he asked knowing that this was most likely not good news. "Well me and Kuwabara are heading over to your place on Koenma's order, he said once we're all there, he wants to have a meeting with us about that girl were supposed to be watching for." "Fine see you then" he said before hanging up. Hiei then glared at him translating in his language to who the hell was that and what did they say. "It was Yuske, he and Kuwabara are coming over because Koenma needs to have a meeting with all of us about the girl were supposed to be searching for." Kurama answered knowing full well what that glare had meant.

About twenty minutes later Yuske and Kuwabara arrived and had taken the other two seats. As soon as they say down Koenma popped in out of no where startling Yuske and Kuwabara. "What the hell Koenma?" Yuske asked angrily "you can't just go poofing out of no where especially without warning" "Shut it Yuske" Koenma said in a tone that clearly said now is not the time to mess with me. "I understand you two have found the power source we are looking for. Have you not?" Koenma said looking pointedly and Kurama and Hiei "yes we found her, why was it so important though, she doesn't even know about her powers though so how can she possibly be a threat." Ignoring Kurama's question Koenma continued "where is she now, I need to speak with her immediately" "Koenma she's resting now, and we should let her remain that way she was badly injured. When we found her she was in a fight with a couple of thugs, and then we discovered that she's also being abused by her parents." Koenma's, Yuske's, and Kuwabara's jaws dropped simultaneously.

As soon as Koenma had recovered from the shock he continued "be that as it may I need to speak with her now. Where is she?" Kurama let out a deep sigh and then got up to head towards her room with the other four trailing behind. As soon as he reached the door he knocked. "What is it?" a voice shouted back. "Joey, I have someone very important who needs to speak with you." "What the hell" the voice shouted back. Koenma Yuske and Kuwabara then all took a step back not liking how dangerous the tone in her voice sounded. "Please would you come out for a minute?" Kurama asked politely.

They then heard the door being unlocked and out walked Joey. She immediately noticed the other three "Who the hell are you?" she said glaring coldly at them. 'It seems her barrier is back up' Kurama thought kind of upset that he had finally brought it down only for it to be raised up again. Koenma then took a step forward and looked her in the eye "My name is Koenma and I am the prince of all of Spirit World." Kuwabara then spoke not moving from where he was standing "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, master of love and toughest punk at Saryaski Jr. High." Yuske immediately spoke after "Names Yuske Urameshi and I am the real toughest punk as Saryaski Jr. High." Joey then looked at Kurama with a glare, which meant 'are these guys for real, do you really think I'm that stupid.' Hiei then answered having seen the look as well "yes these two bakas are for real and I pity you for having to have met them." "Shut it shorty" Kuwabara said "your just jealous cause she likes us better than you."

Kuwabara was then meant with a nose breaking punch followed by a few more punches which resulted in Kuwabara being left unconscious. In the background all four of the boys had sweat drops. "Baka do not ever mistake me not killing you on sight for me liking you." She said glaring at his unconscious form "damn she hits hard" was all Yuske could say after he had recovered not expecting that kind of attack from a girl. "Joey I'll need for you to come to Spirit World with me now, I need to talk to you, and find a trainer for your powers." "Forget it. I do not go where people tell me to go, and I do not need anyone to train me for my powers." This answer caught all the guys off guard they had been expecting her to say something along the lines of 'what spirit world actually exists, or you expect me to believe your really the price of spirit world. But no she's more upset about the fact that shell be trained.

"Joey either you come with me or I will have to place you under arrest." "Oh" she said coldly "and who is going to arrest me, you come anywhere near me and I will not hesitate to beat your head in" "they will" Koenma said pointing at Kurama and Hiei. Having seen them fight earlier Joey knew better than to mess with Kurama and Hiei. "Hn" was her only reply. 'Great another Hiei' thought Yuske and Koenma. Koenma then opened up a portal so they could all journey to Spirit World. Koenma was the first to go through followed by Yuske lugging the unconscious Kuwabara, followed by Kurama, then Joey and lastly Hiei.

**AN: Alrighty that's chapter six for you. Once again sorry it took me so long to update I was kind of on a writers block thingy. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think and how to make it better, anything is accepted criticism is how someone becomes a better writer. So please review. 12 Review before next chapter. **


	7. Spirit World

**AN: Hey I'm back if your wondering why it took me so long to update its because I didn't get the asked amount of review, but I decided to post this anyway. Any who this chapter was also a spur of the minute thing if you haven't realized that's pretty much the way I write. I get an idea and I just go with it. And without further ado (except for the stupid disclaimer) here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already and would have made a lot of money, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7: Spirit World

Unlike Yuske and Kuwabara who had landed flat on their faces. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, and Joey all landed gracefully on their feet. When Joey saw their position she just rolled her eyes annoyedly, while Hiei just muttered "bakas" under his breath. Yuske was the first one to get up and as soon as he saw Joey had landed on her feet he immediately asked "when did you travel through a portal before?" she returned his question with an icy glare "I haven't" "wha...what?" Yuske managed to sputter out "then how did you land on your feet I've done this so many times and even I cant land on my feet" "shows how good you balance is" she said cleared annoyed that he wasn't shutting up.

Koenma then spoke up "quiet Yuske. If you could please follow me to my office I have some questions I need to ask you Jocelyn" (Joey's real name). As soon as he spoke her names Joey immediately had her hand around his throat you are not to use that name do you understand me" she said giving him a glare cold enough to melt hell. Koenma grabbed at her hand trying to move her arm so he could get oxygen, he was already starting to turn blue. Quickly Kurama and Hiei grabbed her arms and pulled her back Kurama then quickly whispered in here ear "Joey calm down he didn't know" Joey relaxed and then quickly pulled her arms out of their grips "You do not have permission to touch me. As for you" she said looking at Koenma "do not refer to me by that name or else you will suffer the consequences." Koenma visibly shuttered and then quickly straightened up "yes fine now please come with me" he said before continuing to walk to his office. When he reached the doors outside waiting was a blue ogre, Koenma sighed heavily "what is it George" as soon as Joey reached the office and saw George she immediately jumped away a look of shock etched across her face. Kurama and Hiei quickly noticed that her energy had spiked with her surprised "don't worry he's harmless he's one of Koenma's most loyal servants." Kurama said to answer her unasked question.

"Sir" George said trying to get his breathing under control "I found the research you asked me to on that girl the one with the powers" he quickly handed the folder to Koenma who looked through it while walking into his office and taking his seat, with the other five trailing behind him. "Thank you George that's all for now please leave us and shut the door behind you." Once the door had been closed Yuske, Kuwabara and Kurama took their normal seat on the side, while Hiei leaned against the back of the wall. Koenma then gestured for Joey to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Now Joey do you know why you have been brought here" Koenma asked looking at her "does it look like I know" she said irritated. "Well we believe you are a very rare species of demon and" before he continued Joey quickly cut him off "what do you mean I'm a demon there are no such things." "Actually there you are and you have already met two of them Kurama and Hiei" Joey quickly turned around and stared at them disbelievingly "they were demons" she said quietly. Kurama quickly spoke up "Joey we didn't tell you because we didn't think you'd be ready to hear about this it doesn't change who we are. Not all demons are bad" none of these words seemed to do anything to Joey except let her eyes taken on an eerie looks that conveyed no life or emotion.

Joey's POV:

'How could they I trusted them? I told them a secret no one has ever known? I let my barrier down? And now they expect me to still trust them there demons for crying out loud?' then the angel popped up on her shoulder once again "but you are too supposedly" then the devil popped up on her other "why should you believe what he has to say he could be lying to you too." "Why would he lie about such a thing" the angel spoke up. "What reason do you have to trust these people" the devil yelled back. "Kurama has been nothing but nice to you and Hiei has been nicer to you then he appears to be to everybody else except Kurama" the angel yelled back. "They were using you keep your barrier up it's the only way to avoid being hurt again." "No they wouldn't do that look you can see it in their eyes. Let your barrier down you were so much happier when you showed them who you were don't lock up your emotions again" –angel "no keep them up you can't risk being hurt again."-devil. They continued shouting back and forth until she finally glared at both of them then disappeared she then shook her head and looked at Koenma again. "Say what you have to say I don't like it when people waste my time." "Well" he said pulling at the collar of his shirt "you are what demons call the Black Rose"

Hiei and Kurama's jaws dropped "are you sure Koenma" Kurama managed to say. "Yes she is the Black Rose we know it for sure.

**AN: dun dun dun…. Ok please review if you want me to post the next chapter I know I didn't post for a long time but I asked for 12 review and I still only have eight if your wondering why I decided to post this up I figured maybe it had been forgotten since its been about a month since I updated. Please people just review let me no, you know what I don't care if you want to flame it ill work on that aspect of the story then just please review. It's not all that hard just hit the GO button at the bottom of the page, type a few words and hit submit, not rocket science. 12 Reviews before next chapter. **


	8. A Black What!

**AN: Hey I'm back if your wondering why it took me so long to update its because I didn't get the asked amount of review, but I decided to post this anyway. This is probably my most random chapter and it actually came because I got a review about three days ago which made me feel guilty about not updating, but here the chapter is so read on. **

**Disclaimer: I think this is common sense that I don't own this because if I did I would have put my own ideas out already and would have made a lot of money, but to avoid being sued (by who I don't even know, but whatever) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"_Say what you have to say I don't like it when people waste my time." "Well" he said pulling at the collar of his shirt "you are what demons call the Black Rose"_

_Hiei and Kurama's jaws dropped "are you sure Koenma" Kurama managed to say. "Yes she is the Black Rose we know it for sure._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Black What?

Kurama was about to speak when he was quickly interrupted by Yuske who yelled "A black whoda whada" he said clearly confused. "The Black Rose" Koenma clarified.

"The Black Rose is thought to be one of the deadliest demons to have ever existed" Kurama explained, "the story goes that there was once a demoness who was the best assassin in all of Makai and that if you were on her hit list you were doomed to die. This demoness continued her work for about a hundred years, and then on one of her routine missions, she met someone and wouldn't kill him for some reason. Supposedly she fell in love and vowed never to kill again. All of the evilness that had once lived in her just sort of disappeared as her love for him grew, but little did she know it was a trap. She was murdered by her lover and vowed revenge on him, and promised to come back one day to finish her work." Kurama said finishing the story.

Kuwabara looked confused for a minute than said "you mean she's supposed to be a deadly assassin, him and Yuske then busted up laughing."

Joey took a step closer to them and glared at them with blazing violet eyes "find something funny" she said sarcastically. Kuwabara out of fear shut his mouth and just looked at her.

Yuske on the other hand decided to be smart "is that look supposed to scare us." "It worked quite well on you buddy there" she said looking towards Kuwabara. Koenma sensing the tension quickly looked at her "well Kurama got most of the story right, there are a couple of other things though."

"What" asked Kurama wondering what he hadn't covered? "Well she is the reincarnation of The Black Rose, but she also has a bit of light demon in her." "Koenma" said Kurama looking intently at the ruler of spirit world "isn't that a forbidden combination." At the mention of forbidden Hiei's eyes flickered angrily, but it quickly left. "Yes it is Kurama, and it is made worse by the fact that she is still half human." Koenma said.

"A hanyou" Kurama said quietly while thinking to himself. "Yeah so what" Joey said finally speaking up, "that still doesn't explain why you need my help." "Joey your one of the few light demons left one of three to be exact, it is said that light demons are the keys to saving the world. Unfortunately there are a lot more darkness demons than light ones; in the near future spirit world intelligence has led us to believe that there will be attack on human world. Joey we will need your help in stopping them, without you it could mean the end of the world."

The entire spirit detective then turned to look at Joey with wide eyes; she looked surprised for a minute and then started laughing hysterically. All the boys watched as she fell to the floor from laughing so hard. After he laughing fit was over she got up and said "nice joke, now why did you really bring me here." "Joey that's the reason the fate of the world depends upon your help with this mission." Koenma said.

She looked at him again for a sec. "your not joking are you" Koenma shook his head. "I'm only fifteen how the hell am I supposed to save the world, I can hold my own in a fight, but… against demons" "that's why you'll need to be trained" Koenma answered. "Who's gonna train me." She shot back. "Well Yuske and Kurama will help you with you spirit powers, Kuwabara and Genkai will help you with you spirit awareness and psychic powers, and Hiei will help you with agility and fighting."

"Whoa hold on a sec buddy how long is this training gonna last and when does it start" she said glaring. "It will probably last about six months and you start tomorrow." "Are you willing to do this" Koenma asked her. Everyone froze waiting to hear her answer "sure whatever" she said lazily. "OK you can all go back to human world, but I need to talk with you Joey personally."

All the sprit detectives than left and used the portal to get back to human world. "Joey please have a seat" Koenma said rubbing his temples as he also sat at his desk. "Now that I know about your parents I have some bad news you will not be able to live with Kurama. When your parents died they left a protection on you that exists through you and your adopted parents for the time being the safest place for you to live will be at home. Your training will be everyday after school and well come up with an excuse to keep your parents away from you. Do you understand?"

Joey took in everything he had said and started at him for a moment before nodding her head 'I knew it was to good to be true' "Oh and Joey," Koenma said "yeah" came her reply "Kurama and Hiei are not going to remember anything you told them about your family today," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice "why should I care" was her indifferent reply. "You can go now" and with that she took the portal back to human world and went back to her hell hole of a home. Thankfully her parents were both asleep so she was able to quietly sneak in.

When Joey woke up the next morning she was dreading school, but knew she had to go anyway. She was still sore from the previous day and her encounter with the thugs, but she'd never let anyone else know that.

After School:

As soon as school ended she went to the old shrine that Koenma had told her about and climbed the zillion steps up the top. She was really tired after all that but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her. She entered the temple and saw all the boys, and an old lady sitting around. Yuske and Kurama both got up "you'll be training with us first" Kurama informed her. She quietly followed them both out to the middle of an empty field.

Kurama and Yuske told her to close her eyes and focus on herself. She closed her eyes, but finding her center was just a tad bit harder, after about five minutes she had found herself. "Good now focus your energy into your hand, as she did so little orb appeared in her hand glowing a light silver. Joey opened her eyes and looked down at her hand and was shocked to see the energy. "Good now throw it at something" Kurama instructed. Joey held he palm out in front of her and blasted the ball at a tree, the tree and four others behind it all went down, "not bad for you first try," Kurama commented. They continued to practice like this until Kurama felt she had the basics down.

Joey's POV:

I then went to begin my training with Kuwabara and Genkai, most of the time was spent meditating, and not till the end did they have me test my abilities, which pretty much remained nonexistent. 'That worked well' I thought sarcastically. Genkai looked annoyed "you have a very long way to go slacker that was even worse than Yuske's first try." 'Well that was completely useless.

'Oh joy now its time for training with the Gothic anti-social' I let out a long sign as I saw said Goth coming towards me looking as happy as a clam (sarcasm). 'This will be fun' in return he just glared at me, sometimes it seems like he's reading my mind.

We started out with some warm up exercises and then moved to sparring. Our first sparring match went quite well, he attacked first and I was easily able to block them and threw as many punches as I could which he blocked. The second spar was not as easy he seemed to get faster now I barely had any time to throw punches. We continued up until a fifth sparring match where it was pretty much me getting hit and getting up as quick as I could.

My ribs were really starting to hurt again, but I ignored it, I've had worse what can I say. Then while I was preparing to block he slammed his fist into my stomach sending me back several feet, but that did it, I felt a stabbing pain through my stomach and doubled over trying to catch my breath, which lead to a coughing fit. This is not the first time the wind was knocked out of me, but it was the first time I started coughing up blood.

Hiei quickly came over about to yell at me for not getting up fast enough, but he was kind enough to wait until I got my breath back, but my hands were now covered in blood. I saw he was about to yell when he caught sight of my hands, and I guess he figured out where all of it came from because he mumbled "baka onna" under his breath and quickly got me back to the temple and started talking to Kurama.

While he was talking I went into another coughing fit, but I just couldn't get my breath back. I mostly remember the world starting to get hazy, hearing a gently voice talking to me, and then everything going black.

**AN: Eso chaptero es finite. I'm not really sure where I'm going after this, I don't feel Joey is turning out the way I want her to be, so I may change something. Please review I'm not gonna say I need a certain number of reviews for the next chapter I just want to know what everyone thinks. So review please!**


End file.
